Indigo Naturalis is a dark blue powder obtained from the leaves of indigo-bearing plants, such as Baphicacanthus cusia. Indigo Naturalis is a centuries-old Chinese herbal remedy used for antipyretic, anti-inflammatory, antiviral, antimicrobial, and detoxifying purposes.
It is always desirable to develop an antibacterial Indigo Naturalis extract which is useful for treating a skin disease or condition caused by S. aureus including methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA).
The pathologies or skin conditions that could be treated are: Superficial skin infections including impetigo, folliculitis, furuncles, carbuncles, superinfected skin diseases and hyper colonized skin conditions including atopic dermatitis and other conditions where the skin barrier is altered.